


Sick on this Ship

by Silasprime7



Series: The Diamond Courts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot's real tired of this shit, Pre-Redemption, She just wants to do her job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on art by: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/The art in question: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/159655153517/a-new-challenger-approaches-fuck-boy-jasperPeridot is on her way to earth. If only she had better travel companions.





	Sick on this Ship

You are Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG. And you’re getting real sick of this shit.

Things were going alright for you. Readings were coming through for the Cluster. Your Diamond trusted you with such important tasks, and you were performing admirably. There were a few hiccups, but nothing that couldn’t be handled. You were even avoiding interacting with any blue court gems.

Then the readings stopped transmitting. This wasn’t too big of a problem, nothing sending a robonoid couldn’t solve. So, that’s what you did.

Then you found the steven.

It was downhill from there. Gems were still on the planet. If that wasn’t enough of a shock, after you filed your report, you started receiving visits from an Aquamarine that kept asking unnerving questions. Mostly about your social life, things like what you were doing after work or if you wanted to come see her habitation area, as if you didn’t know what she was implying. You’ll have to file some paperwork with a Zircon soon to take care of this.

You thought things would be getting better when Yellow Diamond called upon you personally. As it turns out, she wanted you to go to Earth personally. It seemed simple enough, just go and get the readings, and it would even give you time away from that Aquamarine that was bugging you.

Then you found out that a beta gem would be accompanying you.

The shame of it. That such a perfect Peridot as you would be forced to associate with such a low-quality gem like this? You could feel your colleagues laughing behind your back.

As if that wasn’t enough, the day before you were set to leave, a traitor from the planet was discovered. A Lapis Lazuli was found sending messages to the planet, obviously trying to inform them to sabotage your mission. There obviously wasn’t enough time to interrogate her on Homeworld, so it was decided that you would find out what she knew on the way to the planet.

Everything has been insufferable ever since. Any time you try to question her, it’s just those same stupid pick-up lines and innuendos. It’s driving you mad, and you need information. Failure is not an option!

That leads to where you are now. On the ship, just finishing the last interrogation session of the day. Behind you, you can hear the Lapis Lazuli call out to you, “Love to watch you go, but hate to see you leave.” This is the fifth time she’s said that.

You head to the energy conversion hall because it feels like your limb enhancers have been draining from you lately. It seems it’s time for their monthly power restoration. When the door opens to the hall, you can see the beta Jasper sitting at one of the extended resting apparatuses.

Great.

Well, pride be damned in the face of necessity, and it’s truly because of necessity. You enter the hall and set the machinery to work at charging your limb enhancers. Figuring you might as well, you grab an energy supplement to use and sit at one of the apparatuses. Far from the Jasper.

Despite your subtle hints at distaste, the Jasper approaches your position. You wish to depart, but know it will take a while longer for your limb enhancers to finish charging. You have no choice but to resign yourself to associating with this inferior gem for the time being.

“Have you gotten anything from the prisoner yet?” Ah, business. You can work with this.

“Only innuendos and questions about my free time.” You scowl at the air. “What is it with gems and asking what I do lately? Why can’t I just get away from gems like that?”

She chuckles, though you can’t imagine why. “Well, some gems are just curious. I mean, c’mon, you gotta be doing  _something_  when you’re not at work. Like how I play hockey.”

You sigh. There is some truth in what she’s saying, but you don’t know if you can last like this. “I guess I’m just tired. I need to take a break.”

“Do you want me to try getting information out of her?”

Your thinking gap snaps up to look at her. Is she trying to take your mission? Like hell. “No, that’s fine. It’s a task I was given, I’ll just try again tomorrow.”

She smiles and shrugs at you. “Well, if you’re sure.”

You nod. “I am.” It’s at that time that the machines whurr down, signaling that your enhancers have finished charging. You reattach them on your limbs, but the jasper speaks up again before you can leave.

“Say, if you’re not doing anything later…”

What?

“Maybe I could swing by your habitation and we could have a little fun?”

You look back at the Jasper. For your Diamonds sake, she’s even wiggling her eyebrows. You’ve seen and heard it enough times over the last month to know what she’s implying.

“No.”

Her face crashes down into one of dismay. “What- I just- But I thought-”

You keep a stiff expression as you tell her, “It’s not happening.”

“But… I play hockey!”

You roll your eyes. As if that has anything to do with anything. “It’s  _not_ going to happen.”

You turn and start to walk away. As you’re leaving, you can hear her yelling out to you. “Fine! Go! You’re stupid for not wanting me! I play hockey!”

By the Diamonds, you’re getting  _real_  sick of this shit.

On the other side of the door you can hear her say to herself, “Love to see her go, but hate to see her leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? Want more? Tell me in a comment, or hit me up at my tumblr: http://pretend-im-not-there.tumblr.com/


End file.
